U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,898 to McDonald discloses a folded sheet of paper or like material having a first set of concertina folds and a second set of concertina folds. The two sets of concertina folds define opposite corner segments of the sheet. Disposed at he opposite corner segments are two stiff portions, one at each corner segment. The two stiff portions are utilized for protecting the sheet and for folding and unfolding the sheet.
The two stiff portions are slightly larger on each side than the corner segments to facilitate grasping thereof by an individual. In particular, the individual grasps opposite edges of one stiff portion using his/her right hand and the other stiff portion using his/her left hand. Once grasped, the individual can fold and unfold the sheet without having to release the two stiff portions.
The McDonald patent discloses having the first set of folds consist of an odd number of folds, and the second set of folds consist of an even number of folds. The McDonald patent further states that the most suitable folding is to have five folds in the first set and two folds in the second set.
Although the McDonald patent provides a foldable article, it would be desirable if the article provided a user with clear and easy to follow guidance as to how to fold and unfold the article. Accordingly, there is a need for a foldable article that is more intuitive to grasp and is easier to fold and unfold.